


Morning sex

by JaneyDoe



Series: Your mother doesn't want you to read this [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyDoe/pseuds/JaneyDoe
Summary: You have just lost your virginity to Michael the night before and wakes up the next morning ready to take more DICK





	Morning sex

His bed was much more warmer and comfortable than yours, you thought. Maybe it was because of his mere presence in it with you that made you feel that way, you couldn't really tell. What you definitely knew for sure was what a sucker you were for him. 

Who could really blame you? He's the definition of perfection. 

And so was losing your virginity to him as well. 

The reality felt unreal and so  _exciting._

You couldn't wait to have him balls deep inside you once more and when you felt him shuffle on the bed beside you and detangle your limbs from his to snake his magnificent body between your legs you knew that you wouldn't have to wait that much longer. 

You opened your eyes and were presented with the view of his disheveled blonde curls that shone golden from the early morning sun that creeped through the blinders. You couldn't help but smile broadly and place your hands on either side of his gorgeous face as your E/C eyes met his lustfully hodded astonishing blue ones. 

"I'm awake." he mumbled before he reached down slightly from his towering position to give you a kiss. 

You dragged your palms over his strong arms that held him up in position before you let your arms meet around his neck where you held him down closer to you wantonly. 

"Yeah, have you slept well?" you asked with a peck to his cheek. 

"No, I mean I'm  _awake_ " he replied back and moved his hips lewdly so you could feel his raging hardness against your core. 

Your eyes grew wide and you bit down hard on your lower lip at his explicit actions. They were indeed extremely hot but it was still very unaccustomed for you to see him this eager and sexual. 

"I dreamed of you all night long, baby." he whispered seductively in your ear as he continued grinding against you, determined to work you up to a soaking wet mess. 

"W-what did I do in it?" you asked with a shaky breath, the excitement for his answer tingeling in the pit of your stomach. 

"Hmm.." he hummed as he dragged his plump lips over your neck and down to your collarbone where he placed a soft kiss. "You sucked me off, amongst other very satisfying things.." 

He looked up from your neck and met your eyes, displaying his want for you in those pools of blue that you felt like you could drown in right about now. 

He could sense your hesitation because of your lack of experience with sucking cock so he sat back up on his knees in all his naked glory and began jerking himself off before you, never leaving your eyes while doing so. 

The entire scene that was put on display before you almost made your eyes bulge out of their sockets and the bed sheets to be completely drowned in your juices that was flowing out of you profoundly. 

Michael's skin appeared mouthwatering as the sunbeams hit his lean body perfectly. You could see every scar, every light hair his body possessed and every muscle that was flexing with his movements. 

You gazed up onto his young features, surveying them thoroughly and deep. The familiar feeling of butterflies invading your insides emerged by the sheer view of your lover in this state. His tousled hair were slightly covering his beautiful eyes, his chiseled jaw was taunt as he kept on pumping himself. 

"You're perfect.." you heard yourself whisper in disbelief, as if you weren't already aware of how perfect he was. 

He chuckled lowly at your blunt comment, "Come here." he ordered you seductively and you were up on your knees before him in no time, licking your lips hungrily at the meal that was presented before you. 

Michael put his left hand upon your shoulder and pushed you down softly towards his cock. You froze in panic as your mouth only were a few centimeters from it, realizing that you didn't have a clue how to blow someone. Were there do's and don'ts? How do you make it feel good? He had made oralsex seem so easy yesterday as he had made you orgasm but you doubted that it would be as easy to suck dick. 

"Don't worry, Y/N, I'll guide you through it." he said reassuringly as he petted your back softly, waiting for you to be ready. 

It was all the encouragement that you needed. You parted your lips and leaned in to his massive muscle, sticking out your tongue and lapping at the head of his cock, tasting the saltiness from his pre-cum before you wrapped your lips around it. 

"Just no teeth, okay, baby?" he grunted out while he removed his hand from himself. You nodded awkwardly and took a little more of him inside your mouth only to realize how much that was left untouched and you already felt like you were full. 

You brought your hands up and wrapped them around the skin that was untouched and repeated the movements he had been doing earlier while you began bobbing your head up and down his length a little clumsily. 

"Aah.. Just like that.." Michael moaned out as his hands found your H/C locks and brought them out of your face and held it like a ponytail to make the task at hand easier for you to perform. 

You kept going at it devoted to make him feel good but soon, the ache that creeped up on your jaw made it difficult for you to keep a steady pace. You tried the best you could but lost rhythm a couple of times which made you start over again to regain it. 

You felt ashamed.

Ashamed that you couldn't perform such a simple task when he had been able to yesterday and also made you feel so utterly fantastically good. 

You were a stubborn one, though, so you ignored every obstacle and kept on going like the champion you truly were. 

So when he pushed you back slightly with a murmured "Stop", you couldn't help but look up at him with a pout on your face. 

"I wanna try something." he explained before he laid down on the bed with his head on the maroon colored pillow that truly enhanced his light complexion. 

"What?" you asked, craning your neck so you could look him in the eyes. 

"Come and sit on my face, Y/N." 

Your eyes widened in shock at his ridiculous suggestion. 

"Sit on your  _what_?" you asked back not hiding your feelings about his crude words. 

"On my face," he chuckled at your reaction, "So I can lick you." 

"Oh," you said, heat creeping up on your cheeks and making them evidently crimson. "But I want to make you feel good.." you argued. You were tempted by his suggestion, thinking back to the mind-blowing orgasm he had provided for you with his mouth but you really wanted to treat him as good. 

"Oh you will. You'll suck me as I eat you. Both of us get to feel good." 

"Oh," you said again. 

"Come on." he smiled and reach out for you with his hand. You took it and he guided you to straddle him, facing his hard-on. 

You leaned forward and wrapped your mouth around him once again and he did the same with you. 

You felt his tongue lapping your entire slit, up and down, before he detached his lips around your aching clit and sucked it like his life depended on it. 

You moaned against his cock in divine pleasure and the vibration from it against him caused him to moan against your soaking flesh. 

None of you ceased your actions one bit even if both of you were complete moaning messes. You even swore that you felt him grow bigger in your mouth as you sucked him dutifully. 

Your eyes rolled back into your head as you felt one of his slender fingers enter you to join his feverish tongue and add to your pleasure. 

You wanted to praise him, to encourage him but you found it difficult due to the fact that your mouth was full so you withdrew from him and said; "I love you so much, Michael, you're so good.." you moaned out loudly as he entered a second finger and increased the speed, "Oh my God.." you whined desperately and your words struck a chord inside of your beautiful lover. 

Michael ceased his actions and guided you off of him firmly so that you stood on all fours on the bed with your back against him. 

You craned your neck to the side, worry engulfing your entire body as you believed that you had done something wrong. 

"Michael, what's wro- _oooaaah!_ " you finished your sentence with a lewd moan as he entered you from behind and began thrusting into you instantly. 

He was gripping your hips tightly as he drove into you with vigor and pure lust. 

You gripped the sheets beneath you and held them in your fists as you rocked with each thrust he performed, both of you filling the four walls of his bedroom with loud moans and the sound of your skin slapping against his in absolute heat. 

You craned your neck again but this time it was to  _see_ him. 

And oh, so divine he looked with his gorgeous face shriveled up in pleasure and with his plump lips parted to allow every sexy sound to escape them. His eyes were closed shut so he didn't acknowledge that you were staring at him right now so he tossed his head back and cried out in profound bliss and you  _screamed_ out with the grave pleasure that was taking over your entire body. 

Your legs shook like you had just ran a marathon and you had trouble remaining in position as the wave of bliss rocked you to nirvana..

Michael increased the speed of his thrusts and in no time you  _exploded_ , crying out how much you love him, over and over again. Realizing somewhere in your fogged up mind that he had just made you cum, again, this time with his precious cock. 

When you had rode out your orgasm, Michael withdrew himself out of you to turn you around so you laid on your back. 

You were so exhausted yet still so devilishly horny for him so you spread your legs widely for him and he didn't hesitate one second. He crawled on his knees to you, his eyes hooded and filled with such raw lust that you had never seen before. He positioned himself before your entrance and with one swift thrust he was buried balls deep inside you. 

He grunted at the heavenly feeling it brought him by being inside your tight walls that squeezed him and threatened to milk him to climax any second. Your hands traveled up his arms and stopped at his biceps where you held onto him tightly. 

He tilted his head to the side to watch you succumb to the pleasure he implemented you with and you looked up at him before the two of you shared an intimate moan, his way more needy than yours which alerted you with his oncoming orgasm. 

He buried his face in your neck and made sounds that were like music to your ears, but something else caught your attention. 

_Footsteps?_

You were a hundred percent sure that you heard footsteps coming up the steps that led to the second floor where his bedroom where located. 

"Uhm.." you began but realized that Michael was far too deep in his orgasm to listen to you. 

It would've been far too late anyway. 

The bedroom door were opened, revealing Ms Mead's sour face and intimidating meanor. 

And there you two where, on his bed completely naked. His backside on the display for her as the muscles of his ass clenched with each rapid thrust he delivered to you. 

You tried to speak up, saying something about the situation she had found you in but as Michael emptied himself inside you with a loud whine, very unknowing about his mother being in the doorway, you couldn't help but laughing out in pure embarrassment and the comedy of Ms Mead's shocked expression as she turned on her heels and closed the door behind her without a word. 

Michael detached himself from you and tried to cover the both of you with the sheets as he heard the bang of the door closing and your frenzied laughter. 

"It's too late for that.." you said as you had calmed yourself down a little. 

He had buried his face in his hands clearly as ashamed as you were. Probably even more so since she was his mother. 

"How much did she see?" he mumbled, his words muffled by his hands. 

"Well.." you began, snickering a little before you continued, "She definitely witnessed you cum." you truthfully said which caused Michael to look up at you between his fingers innocently before he lowered his hands and threw himself down beside you. 

"I guess I don't have to tell her I've lost my virginity." he chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. 

"I guess not." you agreed. You laid your head on his smooth chest and traced your fingers up and down his abdomen absentmindedly. 

He encircled his arm around your back and began stroking your hair affectionately, before he asked you with a ashamed tone, "How long should we give her before we approach her?"

"Eternity." you answered as you thought about how scary she could be.

"She'll kill  _me_ , Michael."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this but too goddamn thirsty not to post it


End file.
